Big Time Pool Time
by BTRlover17
Summary: The boys have some fun in the pool when they house sit for Gustavo.


**Big Time Pool Time**

**Summary: ****The boys have some fun in the pool when they house sit for Gustavo.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to Mochi no Yume **

The boys of Big Time Rush were surprised when Gustavo asked them to mansion sit for him while he went to the hospital for a check up, especially after last time. However this didn't stop them from agreeing straight away, eagerly awaiting the chance to go into Gustavo's media room and eat all of his pudding. Walking around the studio, the large man listed off the rules he expected the dogs to follow but gave up when he looked up to see Kendall whispering something into Logan's ear, James combing his hair and Carlos eating his fifth corndog of the day.

"Dogs, were you listening?" Gustavo bellowed making all four of them jump slightly. "Yeah, we got it." Kendall replied, the other three nodding enthusiastically next to him. "Good because if you break anything like you did last time, I will end you." Their boss said empathising the last bit much to the dismay of the boys. With a wave of his large hand, Gustavo dismissed his dogs, hoping that when he came back his mansion was still in one piece.

Bundling themselves into Mama Knight's car, the four boys began to talk over each other about mansion sitting for Gustavo again. When the noise had finally subsided Mama Knight turned in her seat and said sternly, "Don't break anything as I won't be there to fix it again." "We promise we won't break anything mom." Kendall replied suddenly realising that was a lie. He did intend to break something with a little help from Logan. He had this plan in his head as soon as Gustavo said they would be mansion sitting. His mom gave him a look which suggested that she didn't believe him, but he countered that with a look of pure innocence.

Later that night as the boys were packing their stuff ready for the next day, Kendall spotted a list of numbers and a DIY book next to the pile of Logan's clothes. "What's that for?" Kendall asked his boyfriend when he entered the room. "I'm preparing for the worst." The smart boy replied placing said items in his bag. "We won't break anything, remember we promised my mom." Kendall said hiding his smirk. "Yeah, we won't but James and Carlos are likely to." Logan replied zipping his bag up. The blonde chuckled knowing that his boyfriend's words were true.

Stripping down to their boxers the pair climbed into the twin beds Mama Knight demanded they keep separate even though she knew what they got up to in the privacy of their room, partly due to the headboard hitting the wall repeatedly and partly due to Logan being a screamer. "Night Kendall." Logan said. "Night Logie." Kendall replied shutting off the light. The blonde smiled as he settled against his pillow, it was obvious what his dreams were going to be made up of tonight.

Kendall and Logan were both surprised the next morning when they exited their room to see Carlos and James sat on the sofa, bags packed. "Hurry up." Carlos said bouncing slightly in his seat. "Calm down, we don't have to be there until nine." Logan replied looking at the clock which read eight. Carlos pouted at the smart boy but quickly changed it into a smile when he noticed James looking at him.

As soon as Mama Knight said that it was time to go, Carlos darted off the couch and out of the door followed closely by James. Kendall and Logan looked at each other, they could understand why Carlos was excited but why was James. The pair shook their heads before picking up their bags and following their friends to the car. During the ride to Gustavo's mansion, Carlos continuously bounced in his seat while James asked "Are we there yet?" every two minutes. When Logan caught Kendall's eye, he nodded towards James hoping his boyfriend could explain the pretty boys' strange behaviour. The blonde just raised one of his bushy eyebrows, pulling Logan closer to him and wrapping his arm around the smaller boys' waist.

When the four of them arrived at Gustavo's mansion, they clambered out of the car, shouting a quick goodbye to Mama Knight as they stumbled up the steps to the front door. When Carlos managed to fit the key in the lock; fumbling slightly as he felt James' presence behind him. Swinging the door open, Carlos tumbled in followed by James then Kendall then Logan who was the only one who managed to calmly walk through the front door.

Just as Carlos was about to shout, "Race you to the media room," Logan held up a hand. "We promised Gustavo we wouldn't break anything this time, so that means no racing to the media room." The smart boy said ignoring the look Kendall was giving him. Little did the smart boy know that Kendall intended to break something whether he liked it or not.

Carlos pouted at Logan; sometimes he could be such a party pooper. James placed an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, steering him towards the media room. The Latino managed to hide the smile that spread across his face as James wrapped an arm around his shoulders until his back was towards Logan and Kendall. Once the pair were out of earshot, James leant down and whispered "Do you wanna go explore some of Gustavo's other rooms," into Carlos' ear, causing the Latino's face to flush red. Unable to form any words, the smaller boy just nodded, his blush deepening when James flashed him that winning smile of his.

The pair quickened their pace, losing sight of Kendall and Logan. When they neared the media room, James guided Carlos down another corridor that neither had seen before. Logan noticed the pair had disappeared and sighed and hoped they wouldn't break anything. Kendall chuckled when he saw the look on Logan's face. "Come on Logie, they'll be fine." The blonde said as he wrapped an arm around the smart boys' waist and led him to the media room.

Arriving at the media room, the blonde let out a sigh of relief when he spotted the empty room. He was slightly worried about what the pair were up to but with them gone he could put his plan into action straight away. Dropping onto the sofa next to his boyfriend, Kendall wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and placed a kiss to Logan's temple.

The blonde continued to place kisses to Logan's temple then began to make his way down towards the smart boys' jaw. Before the taller boy could go any further, Logan jumped up from his spot on the couch and headed over to Gustavo's extensive DVD collection. "Wanna watch a movie?" Logan asked as he flicked through the various films. "Yeah, has Gustavo got Orphan?" Kendall asked. Spotting the DVD, Logan pulled it off the shelf and headed towards the TV. He hated scary films but wasn't about to tell Kendall that. The taller boy smiled as he watched his lover, he knew Logan wasn't a big fan of horror films which is why he picked one. If his plan worked then Logan would have no choice but to curl up next to him.

As the adverts started to roll, the smart boy joined the blonde on the sofa, instinctively leaning into to the arm wrapped around his shoulders. The smart boy visibly tensed when the creepy music which accompanied the menu started to play. Chuckling, Kendall rubbed Logan's shoulder as he leant forward and pressed play on the remote. His plan was already in motion and Kendall knew it wouldn't be long until the real action started.

Meanwhile Carlos and James were still exploring their new corridor. "Wonder what's in this room?" Carlos asked stopping in front of one of the doors. There was a familiar smell coming from the inside of the room which reminded the Latino of the pool at the Palmwoods. "Well, let's find out." James replied twisting the door knob and allowing the door to swing open. The sight they were greeted with stole their breath away. In the room was a pool which was nearly twice the size of the pool at the Palmwoods. A waterfall took up one end of the pool and a hot tub jutted out one of the sides.

Carlos' eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Can we go for a swim Jamie?" Carlos asked using the nickname only James allowed him to use. Looking down at the excited Latino, the pretty boy decided that he couldn't wait to see the smaller boys' body dripping wet. He shifted slightly before replying. "Of course, but we don't have our swim trunks." Carlos just looked up at him and smiled before gripping the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head. James couldn't help but let his mouth fall open slightly at the sight of the half naked Latino.

He may not have been the tallest of the group but that didn't mean that Carlos was the scrawniest. Slightly pronounced muscles lay under the delicious caramel skin, flexing and tensing as the smaller boy moved. The taller boy didn't notice that he had been staring until he heard a clicking of someone's fingers in front of his face. Looking down, James' breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Carlos in just his boxers, a slight bulge prominent under the thin material.

Leaning up to place a chaste kiss to James' lips, Carlos took off towards the pool shouting over his shoulder, "You coming or not?" James stripped himself of his shirt quickly freezing when Carlos dived into the pool. When the Latino emerged from under the water, James had to bite back a moan. Water ran down the smaller boys' chest, collecting in his navel before following the ladder of hair which led to his boxers. James swallowed hard, when he got to the bottom half of Carlos' body. The smaller boys' wet boxers clung to his body like a second skin, making the slightly prominent bulge even more noticeable.

Feeling his length harden in his boxers, James turned away from his friend as began to unbuckle his belt. Making quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans, the pretty boy kicked them to the side as soon as they pooled around his ankles. Turning back around, the taller boy quickly made his way over to the pool, relieved that Carlos was swimming at the other end, so he couldn't see the bulge appearing in his boxers.

Diving into the pool, James resurfaced to see Carlos stood on the edge of the pool looking down at him. He couldn't stop his cock from hardening as his eyes raked over Carlos wet body. "James catch me." Carlos said before jumping towards the boy in the pool. James just managed to open his arms before Carlos' landed in them, wrapping his legs around the taller boys' waist. James gasped as he felt Carlos' own erection press against his. The smaller boy must have felt it as well because it wasn't long until he began to grind their hips together, hissing at the friction created. James moved his hands from Carlos' sides to his cheeks and pulled him for a kiss, lapping eagerly at the Latino's bottom lip.

The smirk hadn't left Kendall's face since the movie had started. Every time the music got louder or something scary or unexpected happened, Logan would snuggle closer to Kendall and bury his head into the blonde's chest. When Logan straightened up after what seemed like the millionth time, Kendall put the rest of his plan into action. The blonde removed his arm from around Logan's shoulders and pretend to stretch but instead of placing it back around his lovers shoulder, Kendall rested it against the smaller boy's thigh. Paying attention to the movie, Kendall waited to see if Logan reacted to the hand on his thigh but when the smart boy didn't Kendall continued.

Rubbing his hand slowly over Logan's jean covered thigh, Kendall smirked as the smart boy's breathing quickened. Feeling the smaller boy shift slightly in his seat, the blonde pressed his hand down on Logan's thigh holding him in place as he continued to rub his lover's leg. Logan attempted to shift in his seat again as he felt his cock harden under the blondes' teasing hand. "Kendall stop." Logan said placing a hand over the blondes'. The taller boy halted his movements as he turned to look at Logan. "But Logie, I thought you were enjoying this." Kendall replied a slight pout appearing on his face. "Not here Kendall," Logan said as he began to rub Logan's cock again. Just as Kendall began to rub faster, the smart boy jumped up from his spot on the sofa. "Logie?" Kendall asked smiling as he looked at his dishevelled lover. "We can't, not here." Logan said walking out of the room before Kendall could argue.

Making his way away from the media room, Logan took a series of deep breaths willing his erection to go away. Unluckily for the smart boy it didn't want to disappear and Logan wasn't going to risk being caught while they were here. Just as he was about to start walking again, the smart boy spotted a corridor he had never noticed before. Hoping that a walk would help his erection die down, Logan headed down the unknown corridor.

The further Logan walked down the corridor, the more intrigued he got. A familiar smell was drifting down from one of the rooms. Spotting a random window in the wall, Logan looked through it and immediately placed the smell. A huge pool with a waterfall at one end met the smart boys' eyes. The smart boy smiled to himself, a long swim would be just the thing he needed at the moment.

Heading towards the pool, Logan stopped when he heard a series of moans and groans coming from inside the room. Opening the door, Logan crept inside the room but stopped as soon as he entered. Sat on the edge of the pool was Carlos, leaning back on his arms and head thrown back in pleasure. A head could just be seen bobbing between the Latino's legs. "James more," Carlos begged, a moan being heard from between his legs. Oh my god, James was giving Carlos head in Gustavo's pool. The smart boy watched as the Latino tangled his hands in James' hair and tugged as the pleasure between his legs increased.

The smart boy felt his cock press against his jeans as he continued to watch James' head bob up and down in between Carlos' legs. The smart boy's body tingled when he heard the pretty boy hum around Carlos' cock. Carlos moaned as James' hummed around his cock, the vibrations travelling up his length to the heat pooling in his groin. Tightening his grip on the taller boys' hair, the Latino began to thrust his hips up into James' hot mouth, effectively fucking his face unaware that Logan stood behind them watching.

As he went to turn around and leave, Logan felt someone behind him and immediately knew it was Kendall. However before he could turn around, the smart boy felt a hand slip down his stomach and rest on the waistband of his jeans for a moment before travelling further down under the material of his jeans and boxers. A firm hand fisted his cock slowly pumping it until it was throbbing in the blonde's hand.

The pale boy bit his lip to suppress the moan that threatened to escape as he felt Kendall quicken the pace of his hand. Looking over at Carlos and James, Logan turned red as he saw them watching him; when had they noticed them, lust and desire evident in their eyes. The smart boy gulped, he had never seen his friends like this but it seemed to turn him on even more.

Logan whined as he felt the blonde remove his hand from the inside of his trousers, immediately missing the friction Kendall's hand created on his cock. The blonde pressed a kiss to the back of the smart boy's neck as he grinded his own rock hard cock into Logan's ass. When he heard Logan moan he repeated his action pulling away so he didn't cum right there and then.

Stepping back, Kendall reached around to grab the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his hard chest and abs to Logan, Carlos and James. Hearing a gasp from the pool, Kendall looked over at his other two friends. Desire filled eyes stared back at him as Carlos and James' eyes travelled over his hard chest and abs.

Kendall took the chance to look over Carlos and James whilst he undone his jeans. The pretty boys' hair was slightly messy reminding Kendall of sex hair which turned him on even more; his eyes blown wide with want. The Latino didn't look much better. His raven locks were tousled slightly making him look even more adorable than usual, bottom lip bruised from biting it earlier, chest heaving and cock hard and throbbing.

James's eyes raked hungrily over every inch of pale skin Kendall revealed. James licked his lips, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when Kendall's jeans landed on the floor, his erection visible through the thin cotton of his boxers. His breathing became loud and harsh as Kendall slipped his thumb beneath the waistband of his boxers, the smooth expanse of his hip becoming exposed. When Kendall withdrew his hand, James groaned at the teasing act.

James and Carlos both let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan when Kendall gripped the waistband of his boxers and slowly eased them down his muscled thighs, letting them pool around his ankles. Logan watched as the blonde kicked his boxers to the side, his cock twitching as he watched Kendall's naked ass walk towards the pool. The taller boy slipped into the pool and made his way over to James and Carlos.

Noticing that Kendall was looking at his body made the Latino's cock twitch. Carlos ran his hands over his chest slowly making his way further south. Kendall felt his cock twitch as Carlos ran his hands over his caramel skin, slowly making his way down to his cock. When the Latino gripped his cock and started to leisurely pump it, the blonde moved forward and pulled the shorter boy into a fierce kiss, teeth clashing as they fought for dominance. Running his hands down the smaller boys' sides, the blonde smirked into the kiss as he won the battle for dominance, quickly invading Carlos' mouth with his tongue.

Logan looked over at James as their boyfriends' kissed. He couldn't contain the gasp that left his mouth when he caught sight of the pretty boy. The taller boys' hair was slightly messed up from his and Carlos' earlier activities, his eyes had gone from their usual brown to almost black and were blown wide with lust. Logan's eyes raked over the rest of James' body, taking in the rock hard washboard abs before stopping at the taller boys' rock hard cock, which was bobbing slightly in the water.

Feeling his member press against the confines of his boxers, Logan made quick work of undoing his jeans and pushing them to the floor along with his boxers, too turned on to care about how he looked. Gripping the hem of his shirt Logan removed the garment tossing it to some random corner of the room. The smart boy made his way over to James who was sat on the side of the pool as quietly as possible. Lowering himself down, Logan held back the gasp that threatened to escape as the cold tile met with his hot skin.

Looking over to the taller boy, the smart boy noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off of Kendall and Carlos who were now full on making out. As Kendall's hand made its way under the water to grip the Latino's cock, Logan heard a small moan leave the boy beside him. Without taking his eyes off of Carlos and Kendall, Logan slid his hand along James' thigh pausing when he heard James' breath hitch and his body stiffen before relaxing again. Taking this as a sign to continue, the smart boy continued to run his hand up James' thigh, stopping when he reached the pretty boys' erection.

The smart boy's eyes widened as he felt James take his hand and place it against his aching shaft. Wrapping his fingers around the heated flesh, the smaller boy began to pump slowly, flicking his wrist with each upstroke. James' moans began to increase in volume, snapping Kendall and Carlos out of their lust filled haze. The pair broke their kiss but their hands never stopped pumping each other as they turned to look at the boyfriends. Kendall mouth fell open as he watched Logan's hand pump James' cock faster and Carlos' hand work faster on his own aching member.

Feeling the heat pool in his groin, Kendall removed his hand from the Latino's cock, signalling for the smaller boy to do the same. The blonde let out a small sigh when Carlos removed his hand. Nodding towards Logan and James, the pair made their way over to their boyfriends. Placing a hand against Logan's cheek, Kendall leaned up and pressed a kiss to the smart boy's lips, immediately deepening it when Logan opened his mouth. Carlos began to kiss James as well eagerly licking at his bottom lip. When he was granted access the pair fought for dominance with James only just winning.

Reaching his hand between Kendall and Logan, Carlos fisted the smart boy's cock and began to pump it, his own member throbbing as a series of moans left the pale boys' mouth. Without stopping their actions Kendall and Carlos angled their hips until they were grinding against each other. James pulled away from Carlos to watch as Logan pumped his cock, Carlos' pumped Logan's and Kendall and the Latino grinded against each other. Looking over at Logan, James felt his cock twitch at the sight.

Logan's creamy skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, chest heaving as he was dually pleasured, and cock throbbing within Carlos' grasp. Sliding into the pool, James let out a gasp as the cold water came into contact with his overheated flesh, his erection rubbing against Carlos' thigh. Feeling James' dick rub against his thigh, caused Carlos to let go off Logan's cock. The smart boy whimpered at the loss of friction against his cock. Kendall broke the kiss to look at his two best friends, noticing how James eyes' travelled over his lover's body. Nodding at the pretty boy, the blonde gave his permission for James to do what he wanted. It seemed only fair, considering he had jerked Carlos off right in front of him.

Running his hands over Logan's legs to grip his hips, James moved forward between the smart boy's spread legs. Cupping the smart boys' flushed cheek, the taller boy leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's. Hearing a small squeak behind him, the taller boy immediately knew that Carlos and Kendall had picked up from where they had left off. Running his tongue along Logan's full bottom lip, James eagerly pushed his tongue into Logan's mouth when he was granted access. The smaller boy fought for dominance which surprised James as he always believed that Kendall was the dominant one in the relationship. Allowing Logan to win the battle, James moaned as Logan's tongue ran over his taste buds and pressed against the roof of his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, James began to place kisses along the smart boys' jaw stopping when he reached his earlobe. Sucking slightly on the flesh before him, James moaned as he felt a hand slide around his hip and grip his cock, pumping slowly at first but then speeding up as the movements behind him sped up. He could tell that Logan was close to orgasm as his body trembled and his breath was coming out in tiny wisps. Leaning down, the pretty boy sucked the tip of Logan's cock into his mouth, the smart boy moaning as the taller boys' hot mouth engulfed his aching member. Thrusting his hips slightly off of the edge of the pool, the smart boy began to fuck James' face as he felt his orgasm building.

Swirling his tongue around the base of the smart boys' cock, James hollowed his cheeks and began to suck harder and faster, pulling Logan into his orgasm. The smaller boy arched his back and thrust shallowly into the pretty boys' mouth as he worked through his orgasm. James swallowed everything that Logan had to offer, pulling off with an audible pop once he had swallowed all of the smart boys' cum.

"Scoot forward and lean back." James said still gripping the smaller boy's hips. With some help from James, Logan moved forward so his hole was on show to the pretty boy, placing his arms on the tile behind him to hold himself up. The taller boy ran his hands up and down Logan's thighs watching as the muscle tensed under his fingertips. Just as the pretty boy was going offer his fingers for Logan to suck, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back James saw Kendall, eyes begging for permission to touch his boyfriend.

Moving aside so the blonde could settle between Logan's legs, James and Carlos watched as Kendall got to eye level with his lover's hole before leaning forward and sucking on it. The pair could tell the smart boy liked it by the way his thrust his hips forward slightly attempting to get Kendall further into his hole. Pushing his tongue further into the smaller boy beneath him, the blonde began to circle the hole, feeling the muscles clench and unclench around his tongue. Pulling back, the taller boy looked up at his lover before leaning forward again and pushing his tongue right inside of the smart boy. Jabbing the wet muscle in and out of the hole, Kendall smirked as he hit Logan's prostate dead on, the smaller boy pushing hips back onto the blondes' tongue.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kendall pulled back, cock twitching as he looked at his lover. The blonde was surprised when Carlos took position in front of the smart boy, sucking on two fingers. When they were thoroughly covered, the Latino brought them down between Logan's legs and pushed them into his puckered hole. Thanks to the earlier work from Kendall, the digits slid easily in, Logan automatically thrusting back onto them. Pumping his fingers in and out of the smart boy, Carlos brought his hand up Logan's now hard again cock. Rubbing his thumb across the tip, Carlos collected the pre cum that collected before sucking his thumb into his mouth. James and Kendall watched as Carlos began pumping his fingers in and out of Logan faster, moaning at the taste of the pale boys' pre cum on his taste buds.

Pulling his fingers out of the smart boys' hole, Carlos moved to the side of Logan as James lined himself up with the smaller boys' puckered entrance. Due to being stretched by Kendall's tongue and Carlos' fingers, there was nothing but pleasure as James slid inside Logan. Once James was fully sheathed inside the smart boy, Logan wrapped his legs around the pretty boy signalling that he was ready to move. Pulling back until only the head of his cock remained inside of Logan, James wasted no time in snapping his hips forward groaning as he felt the smart boy's inner walls clench around his aching member.

James tightened his grip on Logan's hips and he began to ram into the smaller boy, his orgasm approaching quicker with each moan that left Logan's mouth. Pulling out the pretty boy angled his hips slightly and thrust back in hitting Logan's prostate dead on, pausing to stop himself cumming from the scream that left Logan's mouth. When the feeling passed, James began to ram harder and faster into Logan, each thrust hitting the smart boy's prostate dead on. One final thrust was enough to drive Logan over the edge and he came shouting James' name as ribbon after ribbon of white liquid covered the pretty boys' chest. Feeling Logan's inner walls clench around his aching member, James thrust his hips once more as he filled the smart boy with his seed. Laying his forehead against Logan's stomach, James caught his breath before pulling out and slipping back into the water.

Logan whined as he felt James pull out but that soon changed to a gasp as he felt a pair of hands grip his hips and ease him into the water. Sighing as the water cooled his overheated skin, Logan was shocked when he was turned around and pressed chest first into the edge of the pool. He felt a hardness brush against thigh and immediately knew it was Carlos, having memorized the size and texture of Kendall's cock. The Latino pinned the smart boys' hands to the edge of the pool, using his knee to spread Logan's legs and revealing his abused hole.

The smart boy let out a guttural moan as he felt Carlos enter him. James' cock having stretched him a while ago and the pretty boys' cum as lubricant made it easy for the Latino to slide every inch in. Logan hung his head as he felt the hot shaft inside him twitch. Nodding to signal he was ready, the smart boy couldn't help but shout out the Latino's name as his prostate was hit dead on. Gripping the edge of the pool under Carlos' hand, Logan arched his back, pushing his hips back and meeting the smaller boys' every thrust. Feeling his cock grow hard again, Logan wasted no time in telling Carlos what he wanted. "Carlos ngh HARDER," the smart boy shouted out thrusting himself further onto Carlos' cock. The smaller boy obeyed Logan's wishes and began to pound into him, causing the pale boys' dick to rub against the pool's tiles. This was too much for Logan who arched his back as cum exploded from his aching shaft. Watching Logan cum and feeling his inner walls clench around his cock was too much for Carlos. Thrusting for a final time into the pale boy, Carlos moaned as he felt his cum mixing with James' inside of Logan.

Once the pair had caught their breaths, Carlos pulled out allowing Logan to collapse against the side of the pool. Laying his head against the cool tiles of the pool, Logan tensed when he felt a pair of arms circle his waist. "It's okay, I gotcha Logie." Kendall's voice drifted to his as the blonde pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Allowing himself to fall back into the embrace of his lover, Logan was shocked when Kendall began to carry him over to the waterfall.

"I've always wanted to have sex with you under a waterfall, the way the water would run over you writhing body as I thrust into you tight ass." Kendall's husky words sent shivers down Logan's spine and the smart boy was shocked when he felt his cock harden. "Would you like that Logie?" Kendall asked running his tongue over the shell of the smart boy's ear. The smaller boy was unable to form any words so settled for nodding.

When the pair walked through the waterfall to the rocks behind it, Logan could of sworn he had died and gone to heaven. Laying the smaller boy on one of the rocks, Kendall watched as some of Carlos' and James' cum dripped out of Logan's puckered hole and couldn't help but lean forward and lap at the liquid. Logan nearly came there and then when he felt Kendall's tongue lap at his abused hole. Moaning as he felt Kendall pull away, the smart boy was soon met by the gaze of his usually green eyed lover but now all Logan could see in the taller boys' eyes was lust, want and love.

Sitting with his back to the wall of the pool, Kendall signalled for Logan to come over and join him. Tiredly Logan made his way over to Kendall and was soon straddling his lover's lap. The smart boy gasped as he felt the head of the taller boys' cock brush against his sensitive skin. Feeling some of Carlos' and James' cum drip from Logan's ass onto his dick was too much for Kendall and he slammed Logan's hips down onto his dick.

The smart boy screamed in pleasure when he felt Kendall's cock enter him. Logan loved having Kendall inside of him, he stretched him perfectly and even without moving managed to press against his prostate. The smart boy fell forward burying his head into the crook of the blondes' neck to muffle his screams as Kendall continued to pound into his abused hole. "Let me hear you Logie." Kendall whispered in his ear as he continued his relentless assault on the smaller boy's prostate. Leaning back Logan looked at his lover, Kendall's mouth formed an O of pleasure as Logan's inside encompassed his aching shaft.

Reaching a hand around to Logan's cock, Kendall began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Feeling his orgasm around the corner, the blonde did the one thing he knew would make Logan lose control. Squeezing the head of Logan's cock, Kendall thrust into his lover one final time, filling him to the brim as ribbon after ribbon of white hot cum splashed across his abdomen, Logan screaming his name for everyone to hear.

Once the pair had come down from their orgasms, Kendall pulled out and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist laying his head against the smaller boy's shoulder. The pair pulled apart as they heard a series of moans come from the side of them. Looking over, the couple spotted Carlos pinned against the wall by James who was thrusting wildly into the Latino's ass. "Jamie!" Carlos shouted as he came covering the wall with his seed. James moaned at the use of his nickname during this time and thrust one final time, filling the smaller boy to the brim with cum. Pulling out; James went bright red when he spotted Logan and Kendall watching.

The four boys made their way over to the hot tub, sighing as the hot water worked on their aching limbs. James and Kendall sat on the seats while Carlos sat slightly on his side, his ass sore from where James didn't prepare him. Logan was sat on Kendall's lap, his back pressed against the blondes' chest, leaning his head on his lover's shoulder. Kendall looked at his boyfriend and best friends, smiling slightly as he said, "We should house sit more often." Logan smacked him lightly on the leg but smiled as he snuggled closer and James and Carlos smiled as well, their heads lolling against each others.

**Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a while but my brain took a vacation and I had a load of school work to do. Hope this makes up for it. I hope you enjoy, I know I loved writing it. :D**


End file.
